kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Gamewizard2008/Shedding Light on Overpowered Nextgen Kids
Have you ever seen that anime where the characters seem so overpowered that you question why there’s a conflict and why they can’t easily resolve it? …Yes, that’s the one. XD It’s not exactly wrong to make your characters too powerful as long as they’re still likeable or relatable (although it’s easier to relate to them if they’re on a low tier of power). And even if strong villains are their forte, you should still give them some kind of conflict or internal growth. A lot of members of the Nextgen Kids Next Door easily fall into this category, and those same kids are often considered the Trump Cards of their sector. So, today I’ll be discussing the strongest Nextgen Kids and shedding light on their weaknesses to make them seem a little less overpowered. Nebula D. Winkiebottom – “Queen of Space” Remember when Nebula lost her spacebending in Operation: NECSUS and had to gradually get it back? Don’t you think that story would be a lot less fun if Nebula had her full powers and could casually fly and warp over the obstacles and shrink the enemies? I think crippling her for most of the story made her a much more interesting character. Heck, she had to use the traditional KND method of guns in order to fight! Cut to about 100 chapters of the fact, and Nebula had the power to shrink planets! Several galaxies’ worth of populated planets! Granted, she was borrowing Jirachi’s chi, but you have to wonder why the Brotherhood was still being evil if they knew about their overpowered enemy leader. But Nebula’s weakness is the same as all benders, namely those on this list, and that’s overexerting herself with her chi. The strongest opponent Nebula fought was Thanos, and with Jirachi powering her up even more, it really ate away her Chi Paths. And Nebula couldn’t even BEAT Thanos! Before that, she used Nexus Fury in her fight with God Dimentio, whom she needed MaKayla’s help to beat no less, and that exhausted her chi as well. For that reason, she spent most of the Seven Lights Saga resting. So, what about Nebula post-Seven Lights? First off, Jirachi lost his power, so no more shrinking planets. But I think the strongest spacebending she performed since then is when she warped everyone to different planets during Field Day… but the fact is, it kind of sprained her to do that. After relying on Jirachi throughout New Galaxia, her Chi Paths are all but spent. Even though she’s still the High Supreme Leader, she might not get involved much with fights, anymore. Of course, even before that, Nebula wouldn’t just warp a villain into space and let them suffocate. She was a strict follower of the No Killing rule. True, she can easily shrink villains, but this is only a temporary ailment. It was dependent on the strength of targets, especially so after her Jirachi Overdose. After all that, her Power Level is probably around 2,000. Sheila Frantic – “The Sunny Fist” It was remarked over and over how strong Sheila was throughout Candied Adventure… but the fact is, she gets crippled a lot. She wounded her fists in Operation: NECSUS, overexerting herself for the battle with Slag as a result, and though she put up a decent fight against Big Mom, it wasn’t enough, and she ultimately had to absorb the remains of the Cursed Cake and use its imbued Light Chi. She got cured from her temporary Candy Virus, but she still overexerted her chi, and so her Light Chi was severely decreased during the Seven Lights Saga. Luckily, her adventure at that point took place in the Dream Realm, where she could freely use her lightbending without straining her Waking Body. In fact, element bending in the Dream Realm actually carries the Experience to her main body, and it helped her chi to heal. I think the only major opponent Sheila fought in the Main Story was Joey Beatles, and she had Miyuki’s help. Then, in The Last, she engaged Blackbeard in an intense brawl that ended with Sheila being unable to move. But thanks to a little healing from the Land of Light and Rain, she had enough strength to survive the final battle. Right now, Sheila’s Power Level is about 7,500. She’s stronger than Nebula, but weaker than Chris and Maddy, and she still has her strain from the Blackbeard fight. While she still has lots of stamina, Sheila tries to be cautious with how much chi she uses, or else she will get tired a little too soon. She won’t abuse Midas Body, you can count on that. Also, while she doesn’t often show it, Sheila’s bending is weaker in dark or cold areas, the same as any lightbender. Chris Uno – “The Devil’s Eye” Chris rivaled Sheila in terms of strength, but he was a bit more serious in his training. Now that he’s unlocked Malladus Fury, his Combustion Beam can destroy a city. X) That’s why he chooses to limit himself. For one, if he uses Fury Mode too much, Malladus’s soul will take over and they’ll need Karkat to Shoosh Pap him. Besides, he always hides his Combustion Eye, because even in Fury Mode, if his opponent lands a hit on it, he might explode. Even if that weren’t an issue, he doesn’t want to cause too much destruction. But when all’s said and done, he’s sick of it all. He’s sick of the fighting and the stress. That’s another reason he limits himself. But with a Power Level of 8,000, his body is still young and strong, and he could kick some serious butt. But you should never forget to factor in emotions and morals in why people don’t always fight to their fullest. Maddy Murphy – “The Conqueror” Maddy’s situation is kind of similar to Chris, except she’s not possessed by a demon. She’s strongest when she uses Haki Fury, but that can only stay active for a few minutes before recharging, same with any bender. She only really overexerted herself against Lucci, otherwise she hasn’t really slowed down much. But again, personal feelings are a factor. Remember how Maddy had a problem with super-powered humans? Well, even with natural human powers, she’s fallen into that category. Even though she’s no longer prejudiced, she doesn’t want to feel like she’s above other people in general, solely based on strength. For this reason, she actually enjoys losing once in a while. Her Level is also over 8,000. MaKayla King (and generally any timebender) Let’s first discuss timebending in general, because it’s definitely the strongest element below Energy. Timebending can damage any Logia (except Time itself), change peoples’ ages, and wipe memories. But keep in mind that Ailments are only temporary, namely with low tier benders. No target will remain Stopped, De-Aged, or Slowed forever, and even memories will come back. Oh, and you might remember how Kayla revived Terry with timebending. DON’T GET THE WRONG IDEA. Timebending CANNOT revive the dead! They can Undo a person’s fatal wound, but the body will remain dead. The ONLY reason Terry came back is because of the Grim Reaper’s secret interference that we later learned about. And furthermore, Clockwork did not actually revive Dimentia back in the day, he just reversed her age. Then he gave Dimentia a Gigai (artificial body) imbued with spacebending, just like the timebenders, and by the story’s end, Grim did them all a favor and gave them an Extra Life. Of course, being revived from death results in extra pain and a shorter life. Okay, now let’s discuss MaKayla in general: she’s the Third Ghost of Time. She commands the Great Clock, the Source of Time. Pretty powerful, eh? Luckily, she doesn’t abuse this power except in the events of mass chaos (like when Hoopa went crazy the first time). When MaKayla enters Time Fury, she’s directly summoning the chi from the Great Clock into her body. The only time she does this is against very powerful enemies or to Undo crises, but every time she enters Time Fury, she loses 10 years of life. In fact, at this point, she’s lost about 40 years. She’ll live long enough to have kids, but she needs to be a bit more conservative from here on. At least live long enough to get old, girl! Her Power Level is 5,000. Mocha – “The Honorary Amazon” I think Mocha was the strongest girl without power-ups. Not only was she a giant among humans, she was the first to learn Armament Haki after training with Amazon Warriors. She definitely made things easy for her W7 friends after trampling over opponents. Of course, she don’t do well against stronger, faster opponents. She had a hard time against Trunchbull, got crippled by CP10, and Xehanort got the better of her, too. She can use Red Skypian Apples to grow bigger, but anyone who uses those will move slower as a result. Of course, Mocha had to shrink to Aeincha size to enter the Guertena Gallery, otherwise those Evil Artworks wouldn’t have been so intimidating. X) Definitely one of the cutest parts of the saga. Bottom line is, Mocha makes a good tank, but put her against too many numbers or heavy hitters, she’s an easy target. Right now, I would say her Power Level is over 7,000. Zach Murphy – “The Clown” Yeah… Zach kind of created a planet. He’s pretty powerful. And back in New Galaxia, he kind of screwed up that universe when he merged his creativity with the Land of Thought and Flow. Well, let’s discuss Bo-bobo Kempo in general. There are limits. People like Zach can use this power by completely shutting their minds from the idea of Law and Logic. They can use their wacky illusions to attack opponents, but the effects are (mostly) never permanent. They can only slightly damage you, but the true damage lies in how much it can drive you to madness. This would result in the opponent fainting, or in Nefarious’s case, actually dying from madness. (Of course, he was a robot, and they’re like DOES NOT COMPUTE.) To clarify, Bo-bobo Kempo also can’t revive the dead. You might recall Zach reviving the people Nefarious destroyed in Quahog, but this was because Nefarious was using his own Bo-bobo Kempo, ergo they didn’t actually die, at least in a way that Zach couldn’t undo. Naturally, the Kempo can undo its own effects, but it can also undo weak or temporary effects from other sources, such as when Chimney shrunk. Now, the Bobopolis planet is a full-on planet that will exist beside Amazonia forever. It was created along with the other New Planets, but Zach simply used his Kempo to conceal it in his own body before deciding to release it on Field Day. He won’t be creating any more permanent planets. Theoretically, Zach could put up a good fight against any opponent, so long as he keeps his mind closed from Law. However, he’s mostly effective against fellow Crazy Fighters, or fighters who take his gags too seriously. Basically, Zach defeats his opponents by making them go crazy, but if they’re too mature for his gags, his routine might not work. His normal strength Level is 16, but it’s impossible to calculate Bo-bobo Kempo level. Kind-of-powerful Characters · Karin Kurosaki – she’s got ghost powers, but she strictly limits herself to spirit enemies, otherwise she relies on her human strength. Keep in mind that she’s still mortal and she can die, then she’ll be a full-on ghost and not be allowed to see her friends again. X,( She put up a good fight with Aizen with MaKayla’s help, but it took annoying him to beat him rather than strength. Her Power Level is 3,200. · Wendy Marvell – she has great magic, but I wouldn’t call her a pro at the arts, and she primarily uses it alongside her airbending. For The Last, she had the Fairy’s Tail and Chelia’s borrowed chi, but since she gave both back, her Level is about 6,000 now. · Cheren Uno – he was at his strongest for most of The Last, during which he was an immortal God Tier. However, I gave him an interesting conflict regarding his position and his relationships, and ultimately, Cheren completely lost his bending powers. All he has now is his swordplay, which he is still very good at. Right now, he’s about 4,400. · Nerehc Onu – Nerehc was able to unlock Demise’s full powers inside him, but he was only able to go Demon King Fury once against Aluben, but he didn’t have another chance before Ganon took his powers back. Luckily, he had the Fierce Deity to fill the void. Nowadays, we don’t exactly see much of Nerehc because he’s mostly concerned with the Negaverse. Keep in mind he still has the Fierce Deity, and his Power Level is about 7,500 as a result. · Anthony McKenzie '– Definitely stronger than he used to be, especially after reuniting both parts of Stone’s soul. (Now that I think about it, his situation was a lot like Akko’s.) However, he couldn’t beat Stonebuddy or Yellow Diamond without relying on the borrowed chi of his peers. Regardless, he stands to be one of the strongest earthbenders in the world, and the only human capable of bending Permanite, the strongest material. But this is only thanks to Stone’s chi, he can’t actually bend lava or metal without struggling. Even then, he can only bend Permanite by entering Stone Fury. He’s about 4,500 now. · 'Suki Crystal – Suki is actually close to Sheila, not so much because of strength, but in terms of technique. Now, since Suki became a Logia, that really contributes to her power, and she would be a major threat in snowy areas. In hot areas, she would still keep her defense, but she would naturally be weak to Fire-type attacks (including lightbending). But without her Logia defense, I wouldn’t say Suki is very durable. Her Power Level is 3,900. Conclusion I won’t bother discussing all the Firstborn Guardians because it’s more of the same, overusing the Firstborn will exhaust their chi, yada-yada. The Firstborn are basically power-ups, and power-ups are mostly reserved for too-powerful enemies. There are other characters who are fairly strong, though not in a remarkable way. I basically follow the principles of One Piece and Hero Academia, having a good balance of weak and strong characters in a group. But like Cheren said, having powerful heroes is a necessary act to combat the powerful villains. Remember when Old Sector V crashed the Moonbase just to barely wound Grandfather? Yeah, imagine where they would be if they didn’t learn bending and advanced martial arts! Of course, that’s not to downplay “weak” operatives like Aranea or Carol, but operatives have to be great at something if they want to prevail, even if that isn’t strength-related. Either way, I try to keep the heroes from getting too powerful without a just reason or without just consequences. At the same time, I try to make the villains reasonably powerful to where they can be treated as a threat and not a walk-in-the-park for the strong heroes. In any series, villains should and are definitely stronger than heroes by default. Anyway, maybe later I’ll make a journal for the “weak” operatives! For now, which strong Nextgen Kid is your favorite, and who do you think would be the strongest? Don’t forget, Power Levels don’t always mean someone is stronger. You should always factor in stamina and durability. Category:Blog posts Category:Gameverse Discussion